Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 144
われし | ruby japanese = われし | romaji = Norowareshi Gia Masuku | japanese translated = The Cursed Gear Mask | english = Showtime Showdown | japanese air date = February 26, 2017 | english air date = April 21, 2018 | japanese opening = Pendulum Beat! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Dashing Pendulum | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Ryo Tamura | director = Masahiro Takada | storyboard artist = Masahiro Takada | animation director = * Yuko Ebara * Akemi Yokota }} "Showtime Showdown", known as "The Cursed Gear Mask" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and forty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on February 26, 2017 and in Australia on April 21, 2018. Nicktoons aired on November 17, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on February 13, 2018. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Dennis McField vs Yuya.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya activates "Performapal Gongato" ( 2) and "Xiangsheng Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Dennis Dennis Normal Summons "Performage Bubble Gardna" (800/2000). Since a "Performage" monster was Normal or Special Summoned, Dennis Special Summons "Performage Filmsy Slimmer" (100/1200) in Attack Position via its own effect. Dennis activates "Polymerization", fusing "Bubble Gardna" and "Filmsy Slimmer" to Fusion Summon "Performage Trapeze Witch" (2400/1800) in Attack position. Dennis equips "Ancient Gear Mask" to "Trapeze Witch". "Ancient Gear Mask" prevents the equipped monster from being destroyed by battle or card effects once per turn, prevents the opponent from activating Spell/Trap Cards if it attacks, allows the equipped monster to inflict piercing damage, and allows Dennis to double the battle damage if the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle. "Trapeze Witch" attacks "Odd-Eyes". As a "Performage" monster is battling an opponent's monster, Dennis activates its effect, which decreases the ATK of that monster by 600 ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 1900 ATK). Yuya finds an Action Card, but the effect of "Ancient Gear Mask" prevents Yuya from activating it until the end of the Damage Step. The attack continues and "Odd-Eyes" is destroyed. The effect of "Ancient Gear Mask" doubles the battle damage to Yuya (Yuya: 4000 → 3000 LP). Turn 3: Yuya Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck and "Performapal Miracle Mirrorabbit" (1200/1200) from his hand, both in Attack Position. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Trapeze Witch", but Dennis activates the effect of "Trapeze Witch" to decrease the ATK of "Odd-Eyes". As a targeting effect that would change the ATK of only one monster was activated, Yuya activates the effect of "Mirrorabbit", allowing him to redirect that effect to itself ("Mirrorabbit": 1200 → 600 ATK). The attack continues, but the first effect of "Ancient Gear Mask" prevents the destruction of "FoTrapezerce Witch", once per turn. However, the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles the battle damage since "Trapeze Witch" is Level 5 or higher (Dennis: 4000 → 3800 LP). Yuya activates the second effect of "Mirrorabbit", allowing a monster he controls to attack again, at the expense of not attacking itself. He targets "Odd-Eyes". "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Trapeze Witch", but the effect of "Trapeze Witch" acitvates, reducing the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" by 600. Yuya activates the first effect of "Mirrorabbit" to redirect that effect to itself ("Mirrorabbit": 600 → 0 ATK). The attack continues and "Trapeze Witch" is destroyed, doubling the battle damage to Dennis (Dennis: 3800 → 3600 LP). Turn 4: Dennis Dennis activates "Performage Reversal Dancer" ( 2) and "Performage Fire Dancer" ( 6) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Bubble Gardna" (800/2000) and "Filmsy Slimmer" (100/1200), both in Attack Position. Dennis overlays his two Level 4 Spellcaster-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "Performage Trapeze Magician" (2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Dennis activates the effect of "Trapeze Magician", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Trapeze Magician": 2 → 1 ORU) to let a monster he controls attack twice per Battle Phase this turn, but if it does not, that monster is destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. He targets "Trapeze Magician" itself" "Trapeze Magician" attacks "Mirrorabbit", but Yuya activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. "Trapeze Magician" attacks "Odd-Eyes", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle", preventing the destruction of "Odd-Eyes" by battle and halving the battle damage. The attack continues and "Trapeze Magician" is destroyed. Dennis activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Rank-Up-Magic Magical Force", allowing him to Special Summon an Xyz Monster that was destroyed by battle this turn from the Graveyard, then Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster by using it as the Overlay Unit, then attach itself to the monster Summoned by its effect. Dennis Special Summons "Trapeze Magician" (2500/2000), then performs a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Xyz Summon "Performage Trapeze High Magician" (2700/2200, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Dennis activates the effect of "Trapeze High Magician", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Trapeze High Magician": 2 → 1 ORU) to let it attack three times this turn, though only one of these attacks may be a direct attack. Yuya attempts to grab an Action Card, but he fails to reach it. "Trapeze High Magician" attacks and destroys "Odd-Eyes" (Yuya: 3000 → 2800 LP). Yuya again attempts to grab an Action Card, but he fails to reach it. "Trapeze High Magician" attacks and destroys "Mirrorabbit" (Yuya: 2800 → 100 LP). "Trapeze High Magician" attacks directly, but Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Gongato" as he controls no monsters, reducing the battle damage to 0. Turn 5: Yuya Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000) and "Mirrorabbit" (1200/12000) from his Extra Deck, both in Attack Position. Yuya then Normal Summons "Performapal Sword Fish" (600/600). Yuya activates the effect of "Sword Fish", allowing him to reduce the ATK of a monster on the field by 600 until the End Phase. He targets "Trapeze High Magician" ("Trapeze High Magician": 2700 → 2100 ATK). Dennis activates the effect of "Trapeze High Magician", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Trapeze High Magician": 1 → 0 ORU) to prevent its destruction by battle or card effect up to thrice per turn. Yuya activates the Continuous Spell Card "Challenge Stairs". While active, if a monster Yuya controls fails to destroy an opponent's monster by battle, Yuya can send a card he controls to the Graveyard to let that monster attack again. Yuya then activates the Continuous Spell "Hope Stairs", which increases the ATK of a monster he controls that attacked by 400 until the next Standby Phase. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Trapeze High Magician", but the effect "Trapeze High Magician" prevents it from being destroyed (Dennis: 3600 → 3200 LP). The effect of "Hope Stairs" activates, increasing th ATK of "Odd-Eyes" by 400 until the next Standby Phase ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 2900 ATK). As a monster on the field gained ATK, Dennis activates the Pendulum Effect of "Reversal Dancer", allowing him to increase the ATK of a "Performage" monster by the same amount. He targets "Trapeze High Magician" ("Trapeze High Magician": 2100 → 2500 ATK). Yuya activates the effect of "Mirrorabbit", allowing "Odd-Eyes" to attack once again, at the expense of not attacking itself. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Trapeze High Magician", but it is not destroyed (Dennis: 3200 → 2800 LP). Yuya activates the effect of "Hope Stairs", increasing the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" by 400 ("Odd-Eyes": 2900 → 3300 ATK). Yuya activate the effect of "Challenge Stairs", sending "Xiangsheng Magician" to the Graveyard to let "Odd-Eyes" attack again. "Trapeze High Magician" is not destroyed (Dennis: 2800 → 2000 LP). Yuya activates the effect of "Hope Stairs" to increase the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" by 400 ("Odd-Eyes": 3300 → 3700 ATK). Yuya activates the effect of "Challenge Stairs", sending "Performapal Gongato" to let "Odd-Eyes" attack again. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Trapeze High Magician", and Yuya activates the Action Card "Miracle", preventing the destruction of "Trapeze High Magician" and halving the battle damage (Dennis: 2000 → 1400 LP). Yuya activates the effect of "Hope Stairs", increasing the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" by 400 ("Odd-Eyes": 3700 → 4100 ATK). Yuya activates the effect of "Challenge Stairs", sending "Sword Fish" to the Graveyard to allow "Odd-Eyes" to attack once again. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Trapeze High Magician" (Dennis: 1400 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages